


to live recklessly

by vividseptet



Category: CUE! -See You Everyday- (Video Game)
Genre: (but only referenced in the past), Bullying, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividseptet/pseuds/vividseptet
Summary: when satori finds an anime she loves, it consumes her entire life. she’ll check out the manga author’s other works, see if she knows any other roles of the voice actors, and hunt down every allusion. it works in favor of her image; she spends more time at the library reading classics that parallel the storylines of the shows she loves. satori knows how people see her, and she’ll keep up that image for them if she can be happy in her spare time.years later, rinne has put her faith in satori many times. it's only fair for satori to return the favor.
Relationships: Utsugi Satori/Myojin Rinne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	to live recklessly

satori is five. the world fascinates her; there’s so much she doesn’t know yet. she learns a lot in her hometown, but the most exciting thing for her is hearing her mother’s voice through the TV. sometimes satori wouldn’t be able to guess it was her mother, and she thinks that’s amazing. there’s so much to discover through the device in their house, so it’s only natural that satori would be enamored with anime at a young age.

satori is eight. she wakes up, goes to school, tries to dodge every comment that hurts her, fails to do so, and goes home. she’s much smarter than she was three years prior, but not smart enough to know what to do in this kind of situation. she wants to tell her teacher, but if she told her teacher, her teacher would tell her mother, and satori doesn’t want the criticisms to be angled directly at her when she’s just reading the script given to her. satori can’t find a way out, so she starts to think her peers are right. her mother plays bad people, so she’s a bad person, and since satori’s her kid, satori’s bad too. satori doesn’t want to be bad.

satori is twelve. her brain absorbs everything around her at the same rate as it did when she was five. she spends her lunch breaks in the school library, reading anything she can get her hands on. she doesn’t talk to her peers anymore. she doesn’t need to. her mother became a protagonist, so she was good, and satori was too, so it wasn’t necessary to bother with them. they were too close-minded, all like a bunch of children. satori’s a child too, but she’s better than them, smarter than them. she doesn’t think about how she’s close-minded as well for doing all this only because she wants to be praised by her mother and erase the gap between them.

satori is seventeen. she’s matured, and keeps her feelings buried down as far as they can go. she’s still a model student. after all, satori has to do her homework fast to make more time for what she loves. satori does her work, and sits for hours in front of her computer. she becomes immersed in the world of anime in a different way than she was as a child. when satori finds an anime she loves, it consumes her entire life. she’ll check out the manga author’s other works, see if she knows any other roles of the voice actors, and hunt down every allusion. it works in favor of her image; she spends more time at the library reading classics that parallel the storylines of the shows she loves. satori knows how people see her, and she’ll keep up that image for them if she can be happy in her spare time.

satori is nineteen.

rinne is twenty.

when they first meet, satori can’t believe that rinne is older than her. rinne’s carefree nature is so powerful that satori thinks there’s nothing else in the other girl’s head.

satori couldn’t be any more wrong, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

rinne is carefree because she is driven. her motivation is what powers her through life, and if that backfires, she’s learned to brush it off and get right back up. satori would walk alongside a wall to see where it ended, whereas rinne would try to run right through it, blindly having faith that satori would call an ambulance if rinne screws up. rinne runs through it herself because she doesn’t want satori to get hurt. she’ll take the pain for satori’s sake, because rinne cares about her.

rinne says her only redeeming quality is her motivation. satori thinks she’s selling herself short. rinne is caring, talented, and so much more. satori’s captivated by her.

satori can’t sleep.

rinne can’t either.

it’s early july, and the night sky stretches out above them, constellations embellishing the dark blue. the full moon hangs among the stars, eye-catchingly bright. it’s breathtaking.

and all satori can look at is rinne’s face.

rinne is staring wordlessly at the sky, sitting on the roof of the dorms next to satori, huddled together for warmth (even though it’s not very necessary). satori can practically see the wonder in her eyes. she’s still looking up as she speaks.

“the moon’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

satori’s watched enough romance anime to know the double meaning of this. however, satori has also spent enough time with rinne to know that she wouldn’t dance around a love confession. rinne may try to dance around her point when confronting problems, but would be upfront in a confession.

rinne has put her faith in satori many times.

it’s only fair for satori to return the favor.

she trusts that rinne won’t let this ruin their friendship, so satori asks her.

“can i kiss you?”

rinne immediately looks at her, and even in the dark, satori can tell she’s blushing. rinne averts her eyes, bites her lip just barely, and nods wordlessly.

it’s early july, and satori kisses rinne for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SATORI!!!! i love this woman so much... i just want the best for her... ;-; anyway! scream with me about team moon on my twitter @natchuume!


End file.
